


A Murder Down in Gotham

by justsimplymeagain



Category: Gotham (TV), Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, POV Alternating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-08-29 14:00:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16745338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justsimplymeagain/pseuds/justsimplymeagain
Summary: Murder; this was nothing new in Gotham. The city itself is brimming with madness as it was.  However, a murder here is fresh for a team that ventures in after the possibility of catching their latest serial killer. One will be overwhelmed, one will be angered and the other might just fit right in.





	1. Chapter 1

Gotham City.

It was a city best described as two-faced. It was a place where you had to have a special something to survive, from the poor huddled in the streets to the rich tucked away in condo's with thousand dollar security systems in place. The weak – regardless of your status – were more often than not the ones weeded out and stripped to the bones and left to the madness that this city seemed to nurture or left to be found cold and rotting in some unfortunate state. It was a city that had little cleanliness to it and to its citizens and crushes the idea of remaining clean of those naive enough to believe. Because everyone has that special something.

The idea of cleaning the city, of making a difference and the most foolish part of all remain untouched belonged to one James Gordon once upon a time. But he, as everyone before him has had the harsh realities dealt out time and time again. So he, like others had fallen into a shade of grey. He was a good man, but a questionable detective at the end of the day. Harvey Bullock, his partner in GCPD had found this out considerably sooner. He too was a good man, but a questionable detective at the end of the day.

They tried though. That at the very least, should count for something. It had to! Or else, what point was there for them to find themselves out in the rain standing over yet another crime scene.

“It's too early for this shit...” Harvey groaned under his breath, muttering into his coffee about the need for something stiffer. For once, Jim agreed as he stared at a body displayed in a grotesque manner. A young woman, around the age of twenty, if he was guessing right. It looked like she was strung up on what appeared to be antlers. Off centre, but at a closer look, it seemed like her organs were missing. He would have to wait to hear more about it from Lucius later on. One thing was for sure, he hoped that this poor woman wasn't alive when she was emptied out.

“Who found her?” Jim asked, turning to one of the GCPD officers. A rookie, young and fresh, no doubt still holding to some ideal as Jim had when he started. He hoped that she wouldn't lose it. Not too soon anyway.

“A couple jogging. They're in the back of my cruiser.” She answered earning a nod from Jim. They would have to get full eyewitness reports from them back at the station. At the moment, however, he had to investigate the scene and with Harvey, they ventured out to gather up any possible camera footage. Some of the cameras weren't working, some didn't even have the video recording and others weren't even pointed in the direction of the murder. It was times like this that frustrated Jim the most, how were they able to do their job when security and the upkeep of places were lacking. They would have to rely on evidence and would have to lean on informants and possible witnesses to anything strange at night, which could open a can of worms there due to the one simple fact.

This was Gotham.

Weird was normal here.

It was near 1 pm in the day by the time they made it back to GCPD headquarters, everything was busy as always. A constant inflow of criminals and cops ready to either just give up or lash out. It's been one of those weeks. Or months. Barnes sat in his office, frowning down on the latest reports. No doubt not pleased with the outcome of some of the investigations or the murder. Or crime in general. Jim used to admire him a great deal, but since the Tetch situation and the man's slip through it all only served to remind Jim that no one remains untouched in Gotham. She gets everyone eventually. He was still a good man, strict and tried to do what was right by his badge. But Jim remembers the near crash and burn the man had. One he could say he shared, but that would only make everything more real. More horrible. And Jim couldn't afford to feel defeated like that, not here out in the open and while on the clock.

“Jim, hey Jim, earth to Jim!” Harvey said, annoyed when he finally did get Jim's attention. An apology gruffly accepted as the older man fell into his explanation on what Lucius's report told him, yes her organs were removed while she was still alive and had none left to spare. Jim felt his hands tighten, he could only imagine what she went through. Looking down at her file, taking note that her name was Lisa Bourke, that she was only 23 and was going to University to become a teacher. Another life lost. Damn. It would be later when he contacts her family he would find out that she was a good girl, did charity and went to church regularly. A good one. A rare one here in Gotham.

“You talk to him about the case yet?” Harvey asked, Jim instantly knows that he meant Oswald Cobblepot also known as The Penguin. Gotham's current Kingpin.

“No.” Jim forced out, quiet so no one would hear. The last thing he needed was for anyone to hear if Barnes found out he would have Jim's head.

“Can't put it off too long you know, if it helps catch this son-of-a-bitch then why not. What favour could be worse than how this girl died?” Harvey tried, and Jim knows he has a point. What Lisa Bourke went through was horrible even by Gotham's standards for murder. But he couldn't bring himself to approach the Iceberg Lounge. Not for this.

“No Harvey. I just managed to -” Jim snapped before trailing off feeling tired all of a sudden, he knows what he has been like towards Oswald Cobblepot. Jim was stubborn but he wasn't completely blind. Jim has put him behind bars more times than right, let him take the fall for things that Jim had done and did nothing to repay or fix that. And then killing Fish Mooney, the mess with Sofia Falcone and – he has done so much. It was a miracle he was still alive.

“Jim?” Harvey looked concerned, it reminded Jim and not for the first time that despite how gruff and jaded the man was – he was a good man.

“We still have shit to work through, gotta work through that before we can fall back on favours for this and that.” Jim explained, hoping it would be enough for Harvey to leave the situation alone as they decided to head towards the morgue. Fewer ears there.

“I don't know, he's always been soft on you. People has been killed for a lot less by him. And plus, it's just a work thing that you got to get going with him anyway.” Harvey said as they walked down to the morgue where Lucius was. They can talk to him to see if he has any idea's. For a brief moment, Jim remembered a time when Ed used to work here, a part of him did miss the riddles and the awkwardness that often slipped into excitement. Jim really did consider them friends and a part of him was saddened that the other man doubted that to a lethal degree.

In regards to Oswald's leniency, Jim was well aware of it but said nothing as they entered the morgue and struck up a conversation with the man inside. They would find out that this murder matched others, which meant they had a serial killer on the loose in Gotham. Nothing new, but given her state, they didn't want this killer to remain free for too long. The problem was, this was matching an open case that none other than the FBI was working on. They would have to bring this information to Barnes and they would have to go from there. Damn. Just when things couldn't have gotten worse.

Later when they did just that, Barnes was far from amused and it would be the next day that Jim and Harvey would find out that a few people from the FBI's Behavioural Science Unit would be coming down to assist in the case. Something Barnes wasn't impressed with either given the fact that he had a history with the lead agent – Jack Crawford. No one in the GCPD was amused either, but for the sake of co-operation, everyone would have to co-operate.

“Hope we don't get saddled with a rookie.” Harvey said as he slumped slightly at his desk.

“Why? Can't handle another one?” Jim teased, meaning himself because once upon a time he was a rookie detective here in GCPD. They were simpler times back then, but he was still here and so was Harvey and so was the GCPD. So something right must have been done. Jim laughed when Harvey mouthed 'fuck you' over the file he opened. And just like that, another work day started.

**_~^~ Location Change ~^~ Gotham to Baltimore ~^~ POV Change ~^~ Jim to Jack ~^~_ **

Jack Crawford glowered across his desk at one Will Graham, who once told him that the Copy-cat Killer would not kill the same way twice. And was proven wrong yet again. But this time the kill happened in a city Jack wanted nothing to do with, even the FBI seemed to not want to touch it. Odd that one city would seem so toxic that it seemed untouched by the law. It was a city where crime bosses still ruled and went to war with each other and where law and order was something for sale. It made Jack sick even thinking about it. And now he was given the order to go deal with it despite there being an FBI office in a neighbouring city thanks to the fact that this was their case, but the annoying part of the whole mess was that he wasn't given much funds or permission to take a large team. As there were people in Gotham that could help them. What a joke.

The team that he would take with him, kicking and screaming if he had to was none other than Will Graham who spent a short time there already and Hannibal Lecter. He still had to contact the doctor, but he was sure that the man would accompany them given how close to Will he was now.

“The pictures don't completely match Jack, this is a literal copycat. Not the copycat killer, everything looks sloppy.” Will spoke, defending himself only momentarily as Jack glared at him once more. Eyes were diverted to the wall holding pictures of each victim he knows that the Chesapeake Ripper has claimed. Jack swore he would catch that son of a bitch one way or another.

“And yet, they're calling us because they think it's connected. So pack a bag, set something up for your dogs and get Alana to cover your shift. We're going to Gotham City.” Jack snapped, not entirely fond that Will spoke up. He might be right, rarely was the man wrong. But that didn't change orders. With a sigh, “I'll contact Doctor Lecter, see if he could meet us at the airport.” It would be faster this way, once they get to Gotham they can rent a car. Will looked like he wanted to say something, but decided against it. Which was a good thing because he wasn't entirely in the mood to listen. He was angry as it was.

After his phone call, he thought back to his conversation with the Captain of the GCPD, Nathaniel Barnes. A hard-ass back in the day and from the sounds of it he was exactly the same now. Got caught up in a mess, but was cleared for duty and resumed his role as Captain. Somehow. Jack thinks he should have been fired, who in their right mind would lose control like that. Get caught up in some virus or drug or whatever and nearly kill one of your own. It was lucky a cure was found. Although, a big part of Jack thinks that the virus is just a cover-up for loss of control and corruption. Who and how would things like that even happen? It's completely insane. It made no sense.

But it's Gotham and that city seems to attract weird like there was no tomorrow. It was a good thing they weren't planning on staying long. Just do what they need to do to catch this killer and be done with that city and its insanity. Maybe when they actually open up and ask for help the FBI can actually get in there and do something about it. Because they needed a lot more help to get things handled.

 

* * *

 

 

Come say hi: [justsimplymeagain](http://justsimplymeagain.tumblr.com/) 


	2. Chapter 2

Hannibal overlooked the city as best that he could from where he stood in the Gotham airport parking lot. Behind him stood Will, the both of them waiting for Jack who had entered another building to rent a car for them to use. Renting a car was not exactly Hannibal's favoured choice, he would have to smell whosoever has been in the car before him and hoped for the mercy that they didn't smoke anything or worn strong perfume. No, he would rather buy a brand new car. Taking in the city once again, Hannibal would say that it abides by no set year as he eyed the cars that were available for rending, all of them looked like a mixture of classics and modern. A minor thought had him wondering just how much that actually changed depending on location. It was a pity he didn't have the time to really explore the nuances of the city.

Taking Will in for a moment, Hannibal did note that he did seem less than pleased to be here. Hannibal wasn't entirely pleased to be here as well, his mood was soured when Jack had contacted him and simply told him that he was going to be accompanying him as well as Will to the city of Gotham to look over a case that matches their unsolved Copy-Cat Killer case. Despite his own annoyances at being told what to do rather than being asked Hannibal had to smile, little did Jack know that it was Hannibal who was the Copy-Cat Killer as well as the Chesapeake Ripper. Will did know and yet he remained silent.

When inquiring, Will had simply said he was going to be selfish.

But seeing how Will was often treated by others, it was easy to see how that choice may have been reached given the fact that Hannibal himself has treated Will considerably better and had made promises to Will that he could keep and intends to keep regardless. The clear choice, when morals were set aside was easy to see and even easier to understand.

“I hate this city.” Will finally said, his words no longer weighed down with bitterness or even anger. Just exhaustion, perhaps it was a good thing he was coming. Will did seem like he needed an anchor and that was something Hannibal was exceptionally good at.

“Why?” Hannibal was curious, what about this city besides the implied madness did Will hate.

“It's suffocating – the madness that practically spills out of the shadows and blankets everything. I don't understand how anyone could even want to live here.” Will said with a partial shrug as he eyed Jack approaching them with what appeared to be car keys in his hand. Hannibal thought over what Will said for a moment. From what he read, it wasn't far off from a fact.

“People are often drawn to a place, for different reasons. And for some, this could very well simply be home. Or all that they've ever known.” Hannibal said Will seemed to accept it as he moved off to climb into the car that Jack rented. It wasn't a bad type of car, but the smell was atrocious. Artificial air freshener seemed to have been soaked in every square inch of the inside. Hannibal rolled the window down as he climbed into the passenger seat after Jack claimed the driver set.

They had to go to the GCPD first, that's where all the evidence was. Hannibal phoned and made reservations at a hotel up to his own standards. He wanted to put Jack in a pay by the hour hotel where the origin of stains was questionable, but that would be incredibly rude of him and despite how own annoyances with the man he couldn't let himself fall to such low levels. For the most part, there drive to the station was uneventful and despite the name, everything seemed normal. Normal people. Normal buildings. Normal streets.

And yet – Will seemed on edge in the back seat.

“You been to Gotham before?” Jack's voice rang out as they drew closer to the station, Will seemed to have been pulled out of whatever thought he was exploring. Annoyance increased.

“Only a month. I transferred to New Orleans as soon as I was able to. This city was - is too much for me.” Will explained as he went back to glaring out the window clearly resenting the city. Hannibal wondered what happened to have Will want to leave as fast as he could. A conversation for later or after they leave. Adding in a quiet voice, “The city felt like it was teetering on madness back then, it feels worse now.”

There was definitely a story there.

“I rented us a couple of rooms at the La Quinta Inn & Suites, downtown Gotham.” Hannibal said, deciding that it was best to change the subject for the moment. Jack seemed surprised and delighted at the prospect. Hannibal added, “I booked us a week at least, we can extend it if needed by Saturday.” He made sure that he got a room with a kitchen so he could at least make himself something to eat, it may not be up to his usual standards but he had to have some sort of control in what he ate and in turn what Will ate.

“Wow! Thank you!” Jack's enthusiasm was always a welcome source of flattery. Despite what he can say about the man, Hannibal did appreciate his gratefulness. The good mood seemed to disappear as they pulled up to the GCPD. There was a steady inflow and outflow of cops with and without people. Most of the people in handcuffs looked like your regular sort of people that you would find in a city and in all walks of life, so Hannibal was having some hard time wondering where all these reports were coming from that painted Gotham as a madhouse.

A hard sigh came from Jack before the man forced out, “Better get this show on the road.”

Hannibal agreed.

**_~^~ POV Change ~^~ Hannibal to Will ~^~_ **

A headache was forming, and it hasn't even been an hour since the plane landed in Gotham City. The island that Will wanted to sink. It would be the only thing that would seem possible to fix the madness that this place seemed to thrive on. The stress of having to work here was going to be just as high as he could have imagined. As soon as they parked in front of the GCPD – a building that seemed far more tarnished than when he last so it – things seemed to have escalated to a potentially explosive situation if you asked Will.

Jack immediately clashed with the Captain, another loud in your face person. Will took refuge by Hannibal because, despite the man's extracurricular hobbies, he seemed to be the only sane one in this room that Will can tolerate. Nothing has been done so far as they stood in Captain Barnes office watching a standoff. Jack must have thought that he could come in and take over, given that it was potentially attached to an FBI ongoing investigation. Jack didn't know how things worked in Gotham. Will at the very least, had an idea.

“I'm giving you guys a desk! What more do you want, someone to bring you coffee at your request! We're not here to jump through your hoops, Agent Crawford. We're here to work with you. On equal footing so don't you come in here acting like you're the boss expecting things to just go your way.” Captain Barnes yelled, clearly not afraid to get back in someone's face. There was two men standing outside of the office, they seemed to be in a bit of a discussion as well but nothing as short-tempered and angered as this one. Will did recognize one of them – Detective Harvey Bullock.

Turning his attention to Hannibal, Will could see that he was clearly amused by what he was seeing. To anyone else, it wouldn't be as recognizable. But Will was getting exceptionally good at reading Hannibal's now-you-see-it-now-you-don't emotions.

Jack eventually backs off, just a bit.

“Who will we be working with?” Was all Jack could manage to force out. Captain Barnes seemed satisfied and signalled for the two men from outside to finally enter. They did promptly, now Will can see the amusement on their faces.

“These are Detectives Harvey Bullock and James Gordon. They're the ones who have been working on this case before we called you guys.” Captain Barnes explained before dismissing them as politely as the short-tempered and angered man could. Will followed Jack as he was led to two desks sitting back to back. Apparently, the desk Captain Barnes said was going to be one of the desks that belonged to one of these detectives. Wonderful, and with it out in the open Will wondered how any work got done with the amount of noise and activity in this building.

“You can call me Jim, you guys can use Harvey's desk. We'll be happy to go over everything we have and see if there's anything we might have missed.” Jim said, putting on a polite front but it was clear that he wasn't entirely pleased with the situation either. Will could see he did want to catch the killer bad enough that he would be willing to work with them.

“For the sake of co-operation of course.” Harvey sounded sarcastic, not entirely pleased with having to give up his desk but like Jim he seemed like wanted to catch the killer just as much. Maybe that will help things go smoothly. Will did wonder if he was even recognized. Nobody said anything yet. Then again, Will barely recognized anyone working here and it's been a long time ago. He thinks Detective Bullock was a rookie back then.

Jack introduced himself and then Will and Hannibal, trying his hardest to come off as polite and co-operative.

“Can you take us to the crime scene, we'd like to see where this went down.” Jack asked and Will knows what this meant, he was going to have to try and replay the murder in his head. Not something he looked forward to given the city they were in. He didn't want to risk picking something up, something more than what he did with Garret Jacob Hobbs and with the Chesapeake Ripper – with Hannibal.

“Sure.” Jim said, saying they could follow. Once it was agreed on, they followed the two detectives out. Will could only pick up parts of their conversation as they exited the building.

“This could have been solved already if you sucked it up and made that phone call.”

“I'm not calling him.”

Who did they mean? What call did they mean? Do they know someone who knows something that could solve this? If so, why won't they make that call? Unless it involves breaking the law in some way. Will eyed Jack for a moment and then Hannibal trying to see if they heard what Will heard. Jack was a little farther back, no doubt seething still. Hannibal was beside him, so maybe Hannibal heard.

Will made a mental note to ask either Jim or Harvey later, who they were talking about. Especially if it means that it can help solve this case because truthfully the sooner that he could get out the better.

The drive took almost an hour with traffic, but they got there and Will eyed the security cameras.

“No luck, none of the ones pointed this way work or was set to record.” Jim said, seeing him scrutinize the security cameras. Will cursed at that. Will took the file from Jim and approached the crime scene to get a closer look. Behind him, he heard Jack asking Jim to stand back and going further to explain what Will was doing. Will didn't see anyone's expression as he closed his eyes and let the pendulum swing back and forth reversing time in his head and letting him paint a series of events that lead to the poor girl's death.

By the time he got to the end and pulled himself out, he felt a firm grip on his upper arm – Hannibal. Will nodded to him, it was enough to tell the man to let go. He was okay.

“Well?” Jack snapped, trying to ignore the two detectives who were eyeing all three of them with either skeptical or disapproving looks.

“Okay, so lemme get this straight? You a decorated -” Harvey started, Jim seemed to have tried to get him to shut up and reminding him to play nice only to be ignored as the detective continued, “- a decorated FBI agent has to come and get someone else to 'look' at a crime scene to see what happened rather than looking at the evidence yourself. How does that work? Lost your touch? Or just got lazy.”

“I use the evidence to put things together just fine! Will just looks and puts things together in a different format that we can figure things out that we could easily miss.” Jack snapped, getting in Harvey's face. No doubt not liking being called out, it was a miracle that Harvey didn't come close to calling him a simple handler and Will the bloodhound.

“All I do is play the scenario out in my head, I have a high amount of empathy and imagination to spare. That's all, the evidence spells everything I see out just as well as my imagination does. You just have to know how to read it.” Will said, oddly not defending Jack just explaining his angle on the whole mess. Harvey was pushed back, Jim putting himself in between them.

“Harvey's just concerned, Will went pretty pale and seemed like he was knocked back a bit. We were just wondering why you would have someone look when it could have that reaction, how bad can his reactions get?” Jim explained before turning to Will, “You okay?”

Will nodded. He wasn't but, as far as they were concerned. He was.

Getting lost in his head was taxing at the best of times, seeing what killers do and what they get out of it always seemed to take something out of him.

“That's why I'm here, I help Will whenever or however he needs.” Hannibal stated calmly. There was sarcastic sound out of Harvey, but that was about it. Will wondered if the man remembered him if that was partially why he reacted unprovoked as it was.

 

* * *

 

 

Come say hi: [justsimplymeagain](http://justsimplymeagain.tumblr.com/) 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Three days and another body, that was how long it took for Jim to relent to listen to what Harvey has been saying. They can't find the killer this way. All of the leads were leading to nowhere, to a point where Jim was suspecting that someone was tampering with their investigation. Jack Crawford – the piece of work that he was clashed with both Jim and Harvey, putting the blame on them and at this point doubting their ability to do their jobs. Going so far as saying that if he had his entire team here, it would have been solved within the first day. Putting the GCPD down as incompetent, incapable and sloppy.

Will, for the most part, tried to stay out of it, someone Jim learned from Harvey who used to work here in Gotham. For a month, but the kid as he put it transferred out as soon as he could. Some have what it takes, some don't as Harvey put it. Will Graham was someone who didn't seem to have what it took to survive Gotham. Jim figured it was the empathy thing he has going that did it. Hannibal was often playing the peacekeeper, but Jim can see he was a lot like Ed in the way of studying every reaction and every movement happening before him. It made Jim want to scrutinize the man further.

The sound of a fist connecting with flesh was enough to have Jim spin around and have a hand on his gun, Harvey was behind him so he had to protect him if a confrontation was going down. Unfortunately, or perhaps, fortunately – the confrontation was with none other than Jack Crawford himself.

“Harvey!” Jim snapped as he immediately moved to pull him off of Jack, doing his best to pull the enraged man away from the angry FBI agent. Jim snapped at both Hannibal and Will to get in here and help. They did and eventually, the two were separated enough that the fists and failed kicks stopped being thrown.

“What the fuck is going on!” Jim was angry, this wasn't making them look any better. Jack in his superiority had a problem with everything that the GCPD did and now this would only add to the list of what he's using to put the GCPD down.

“He fucking well started it, I'm tired of dealing with his superiority bullshit. He doesn't know shit on how things are ran in Gotham! And he comes in expecting us to jump on his command!” Harvey forced out, one hand looking for his flask or even his gun at this point.

“If you guys just follow procedure and don't behave like borderline corrupt cops I -” Jack snarled out, anger colouring his words so badly that it looked like even Will had to react to the anger as though it were directed towards him. But Jim wasn't one to be forced to bow down by a few angry words. He's a detective of GCPD, so he's seen things far worse than Jack could ever be. And he's lived through it.

“Enough!” Jim snapped getting in Jack's face. Making sure Jack was listening before he even considered uttering another word, it was time that Jack listened.

“We're not corrupt, Gotham is a war zone more often than not. Nothing is simple here, nothing is black and white. It never has been. You don't live here, you don't work here so you don't have any grounds to come in and judge us. We're the ones who live here, fight here and try to put a line between the citizens of Gotham and complete chaos. If you lived here, you'd understand that a bit more clearly.” Jim forced out, it seemed to calm Harvey behind him. At least enough that the man wasn't about to shoot Jack anymore. But he still seemed angry.

Unfortunately, an angry Harvey seemed to say stupid things as he did now with, “Go talk to Penguin.” He put Jim in a rough spot, maybe it was purposely done because he knows how Harvey feels about Oswald and he knows how Harvey feels about the outsiders Jim was left standing with.

“Who's Penguin?” It was Will.

How did he answer that? How could he?

Penguin is a man named Oswald Cobblepot. He is the King of Gotham, it's Kingpin. Penguin was someone who shown how sheer will and perseverance prevails. Penguin was someone who kept the criminal world under a firm hand. A part of the reason why Gotham isn't drowning in the madness that bubbles just underneath its surface.

How can he answer them? If Jack thought they were corrupt before, wait until he gets a load of this. Not to mention, how does one explain that he was essentially in a relationship with the Kingpin of Gotham?

What he had with Oswald was new especially when compared to their history. It had taken so many arguments to get up to this point. The arguments gave way to a future conversation and along the way Jim started to truly understand how close to death he has come time and time again for the backstabbing, using and abusing the man's goodwill. Some if not most of the arguments and the conversations often times left Jim feeling drained and raw with hurt and not because of callousness on Oswald's part. But because more often than not, Oswald was right.

And maybe, that was one of the main reasons why he kept going back. Why he kept up with the conversations between them. It both compelled him to trying to be better, at least when it comes to being honest especially with himself. He still had problems compromising in certain situations, but he was trying. Even Harvey noticed this, seemed grateful for it. And perhaps that was why his friendship with Harvey seemed to improve some despite everything.

But this thing he had with Oswald, it was still brittle and it was new and favours risked shattering that. And that, Jim thinks would be the worst. Especially with the turn of events that led from shared drinks to stolen moments to secret meet-ups. Outside of the limelight, and during moments where no one really knew who they were beyond Jim and Oswald, it would almost look like your typical relationship.

Neither of them really spoke much about their jobs. And perhaps this was why it was working?

Or maybe it was why there always felt like there was something missing?

But standing here, he knew he was at a point of no return. Where either choice can shift the entire thing from good to bad. From solidifying what he had or dissolving it and going back to the same old same old. The latter sounded more exhausting than Jim ever remembered.

But the promise to get these three out of his city before they cause any more tension was very tempting. To be honest, Jim was surprised that no one accidentally shot Jack yet. So maybe it was doing everyone a favour.

Cursing under his breath.

“The Penguin is an alias for a man called Oswald Cobblepot, you do a search you'll know exactly who he is.” Jim said it was tough because for the most part he kept what he had with the man and work separate. But here and now, both worlds seemed to be coming back together and Jim was honestly scared on how that was going to work. The only one who seemed to look the man up was Hannibal as Jack waited impatiently.

“Interesting.” Hannibal stated as he followed with an explanation and Jim just stood there, arms crossed and hoping that this entire situation doesn't blow up in his face. Which was too much to hope for because now Jim had Jack in his face throwing accusations out. And the sick part, in some ways he might not be wrong.

But he refused to be considered a corrupt cop!

And Jim made that clear as he refused to back down, snapping, “I don't see you coming up with better options! And like I already told you, you don't live here and you don't see just how insane things get here.”

“So you work with criminals to put other criminals away! How the fuck does that make sense!” Jack snapped, and really how does Jim answer that one. Making himself seem bigger he stood there in front of Jack while refusing to back down.

“It doesn't have to make sense to you, this is Gotham. Sometimes the only way to protect the masses, is work with those you normally wouldn't. And luckily, Oswald Cobblepot despite his position cares about the city and keeping it in one piece.” Jim snapped, he might be pushing it a bit. Because murder and shootouts were still too normal to be comfortable. But you couldn't have everything and Jim does what he could to keep it to a minimum and keep people safe. That was his job.

“And Agent Crawford, might want to stay the fuck out of peoples faces. Brow-beating your coworkers and others might work where you're at. Here it'll get you shot and left in a ditch. Sometimes by friendly fire and other times by a criminal far worse than the serial killer's you're used to dealing with. In Gotham, we have a special brand of monsters.” Jim tried to sound calmer than he felt. He wasn't bragging, he was certain he wasn't and he wasn't lying either. They had The Riddler, The Penguin, Victor Zsasz and so many more. Jack wouldn't be able to survive here any more than Will Graham was able to.

Maybe to spite him, maybe to prove a point or maybe it was because he listened to Harvey. But he was making that call and had his phone out to do just that, however, before he managed to call Oswald Jack spoke up, “You're a corrupt cop James Gordon, deny it all you want. This city is soiled and in need of someone stronger than the likes of you and your GCPD. But, if this helps. Fine. But you're not going alone, I want you to take either Will or Hannibal with you. Or both, I don't care. But you better make sure they come back safe.” Jack ended up storming off before Jim could say a word in response. Jim glared after him because in some way he might be right. But Jim would refuse to ever admit to anything close to that for as long as possible.

He did agree strongly that Gotham needed someone stronger than he was.

With a sigh, he made the call.

By the end of it, he had Oswald open to seeing him and more importantly semi-okay with visitors. However, he did set rules. No more than one person and they would have to visit tomorrow. Oswald also wanted to know who Jim would be bringing with him. Jim had some hope that things would be okay. Jim faced both Will and Hannibal.

“He said okay, but only one person. And the meeting will take place tomorrow in his office. You'll go unarmed and will be searched before you even get into his office.” Jim stated this was a power move. It told Jim one thing, Oswald knew they were in town and where they were from. Jim would be more pissed if it wasn't for the fact that he liked Oswald more then them.

“Which one?” Jim asked, and make the choice good.

“We need a moment.” Hannibal stated before turning to Will and checking with him, Will seemed to know something that Jim didn't and seemed annoyed. To Jim, it seemed like he was essentially being told why it wouldn't be a good idea for him to go. Annoyance disappeared as Will pointed out, “Your curiosities getting the better of you.”

It made Jim wonder just where their morality was based.

“I will be the one who will accompany you.” Hannibal stated and Jim nodded, a quick text was sent to Oswald and Jim could imagine Oswald grinning down at his phone, he knows that Oswald was more aware of the situation at hand than Jim had thought. But then, how could he not. He didn't get where he was at for not being aware of the situations around him and the people involved.

Jim wondered how tomorrow was going to go.

 

* * *

 

 

Come say hi: [justsimplymeagain](http://justsimplymeagain.tumblr.com/) 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we get the POV's of Hannibal Lecter and Oswald Cobblepot.


	4. Chapter 4

After spending a total of three days in Gotham, Hannibal came to one conclusion. He may have very well set up his practice in the wrong city.

Gotham was so full of potential and the corruption would make him keeping a clean identity slightly easier, and make it so he could clean it up easily if it came down to it. After all, they had a criminal as a mayor among other interesting things. Now that he has adjusted, he can spot a decent amount of potential situations around him. Five people today alone stole someone's wallet and he does believe he witnessed a murder in an alleyway. Not to mention there were whispers about fights in the Narrows?

This was a city where the mighty can fall and become one of the damned and all it would take is one bad day. So many people had such potential here, it made him almost sad to have to leave it once they solve the murder. If they do, Hannibal might not let that happen. Or he may extend their stay here, it wouldn't be hard to replicate the sloppy murder a third time. He already did it once.

Will was having a rough time here though, so perhaps some part of Hannibal would have to have mercy on the man who's empathy was out of control here. But it didn't say anything about Hannibal coming back one day. Just for a visit.

In the meantime, Hannibal climbed into the passenger side of Detective James Gordon's car. A man who preferred to be known as Jim, he was a man who intrigued Hannibal to some degree. Jim seemed to be a man who was constantly battling to be a good guy, but always teetering on the precipice. Hannibal found himself curious about what it would take to push him over. After all, what would happen as he falls? Who would he bring with him? Would he become a killer or would he be killed?

It wasn't a train of thought he could explore as thoroughly as he would have liked as a few turns were taken and some tense quiet driving brought him to a lounge – Hannibal noted it to be the Iceberg Lounge. Here? For some reason, Hannibal thought that a Kingpin would be living and possibly meeting in a mansion?

“Come with me.” Jim stated, not waiting for Hannibal as he climbed out and approached someone at the door. A bouncer by the looks of it, if bouncers were armed. There was a couple of other big guys around front, it would seem that the Kingpin might like having large intimidating people close. It was clear to him, however, that they were merely pawns. Kept for the brawn instead of brains. In the end, it wouldn't matter as Hannibal caught up to Jim. They were rudely told that they were expected. Inside it was apparent to Hannibal that there was nothing clean about this place, there seemed to be shifty people in every corner and all of them mixed with upper-class wannabe's. The scent wasn't entirely horrible, but he did smell the familiar coppery scent of blood.

“Hi Jim!” An enthusiastic voice called out from behind them, Hannibal turned and found a hairless man standing behind them. Armed and had a dangerous glint in his eyes. A killer through and through. Hannibal waited patiently to see what move is made.

“Hi Victor, Oswald in?” Jim asked Victor seemed to pout for a moment before smiling as he said, “Aren't you going to introduce us? Kind of rude you know.” Hannibal agreed and Jim seemed annoyed. But with a sigh, he seemed to relent a bit.

“Doctor Lecter, this is Victor Zsasz. He deals with Oswald's security and other tasks.” Jim said and clearly leaving things out, the man – Victor seemed amused and showed it freely, “Victor this is Doctor Hannibal Lecter. He's assisting the FBI.” It seemed important that Jim brought that up. A reminder, if it was even needed. Hannibal got the distinct feeling that the bald-headed man knew who Hannibal was here with.

“Hi Doc! Pleased to meet you. As Jim said, I deal with security and carry out other tasks. I'm going to search you now.” Victor said although Hannibal got the distinct feeling that there was a joke in there. Especially tied in with the other tasks he mentioned. Hannibal was certain now that this man was a killer. Jim kept giving annoyed glances and the man – Victor seemed to be just as amused by that as well.

“You too Jim.” Victor pointed out as soon as it seemed like Jim wanted to carry on.

“Seriously? I've been here how many times.” Jim protested, but he stopped nonetheless.

“Only being fair Jim.” Victor taunted, but there was a glint in his eye that told Hannibal that it wasn't something up for discussion. Jim relented and warned Victor about taking his gun back at the end of this meeting. But oddly Jim seemed more insulted than Hannibal could have expected.

“He's been expecting you both.” Victor stated, indicating that they were allowed to carry on. Jim led the way, behind him he could feel someone walking, looking over his shoulder he earned a friendly wave from Victor. Before they even entered, Jim turned to Hannibal. Making sure he was listening, Victor seemed to be interested in what Jim had to say as well.

“Don't try anything stupid, you're going to meet Oswald Cobblepot. Be respectful, despite my being a GCPD Detective in this building his word is the law.” Jim explains, of course, it seemed like he disagreed with that to a point. But Hannibal understood a warning all the same. Do this and he'll be safe if he doesn't then perhaps he would be unfortunate enough to find out what Victor's skill sets were beyond dealing with security.

“Of course.” Hannibal agreed, Jim knocked.

“Come in.”

It was the only prompt Jim seemed to need before opening the door and doing just what the man on the other side of that door told them to do. Hannibal watched with a show of near impassiveness as Jim was greeted warmly, for a moment it seemed like the detective let some of his tension go. Relenting to the smaller man. Hannibal took this moment to take the smaller man in. He looked frail, his body slender and nothing about him seemed physically threatening. And yet, he filled the room with his presence.

The way the man held himself – that was what did it right there. Dressed in a well-tailored three-piece suit, hair styled in a unique style and subtle shows of wealth through accessories. It was clear that the suit was the main focus of the man's appearance unlike some who wore large rings or necklaces. Showed what they could buy through gold and silver, rare gems and stones. Continuing in his studying Hannibal noted how pale the man was, even more so next to the dark tones of his suit and the colour of his hair, broken up with only highlights of purple.

The conversation between the Kingpin and the Detective seemed private, in order to not intrude Hannibal remained near the door. Waiting until invited. After a moment, it seemed like they just remembered that Hannibal even existed. Something that annoyed him and idly he went through a Rolodex of recipes in his mind.

Jim introduced him, which in turn invited him to approach the two men. Behind him, he could feel eyes watching him.

“Mr. Cobblepot, it is a pleasure to meet you.” Hannibal greeted, offering his hand to shake. Noting the air released through Oswald's nose before his hand was taken in a firm grip. The pleasure may very well not be returned on Oswald's part, but it was hidden by a polite reciprocation. Oswald made his way back to his chair, Jim followed and sat down at the desk. Hannibal quickly followed Jim's example and sat before the man. The frail predatory ruler of Gotham's underworld.

From his angle, he could see a picture of a woman.

“My Mother.” Oswald pointed out, Hannibal didn't realize that his stare was that obvious. Mentally reigning himself in, Hannibal focused once more on Oswald.

“She's lovely.” Hannibal commented noting that it seemed to please the man before him.

“She is. She immigrated from Hungary when she was young.” Oswald commented, not seeming all too willing to give any more than that but not because of shame if the photo was any indication and Oswald's honesty in regards to how he clearly sees her. No, it seems more likely that privacy and protectiveness are what's stopping the man from continuing and Hannibal would have to accept it, his own immigration status would have been a good starter point to bridge some ground between himself and the man before him but opted to not push it. He was here for work not pleasure and although idle chit-chat can help with that, today was not the day.

“So tell me, Doctor, how is it that you come to assist the FBI with casework?” Oswald asked, taking control of the direction of this conversation. Jim seemed to be fine with observing as he crossed his arms and leaned back slightly. Near the door stood Victor Zsasz, nearly unnoticeable now as he seemed to keep a close eye on the three of them. Hannibal took Oswald's expression in, the man had a certain steel in his eyes that spoke of how this man must have been hardened by the city. And the way he seemed to focus in on something made his assessment correct in regards to predatory.

“I was recommended by a close friend of mine to assist with assessment and psychiatrist care of someone who was assisting with cases regularly. Any more than that I can't comment on due to doctor-patient confidentiality.” Hannibal answered, and in truth he wouldn't have a problem with expanding further but at this point, it was important to come across as professional and hold his person-suit as it's been dubbed in perfect appearance.

A sharp smile soon showed itself. Clearly amused with something, enough that it had Hannibal wondering if this man knew more than he let on or wanted to have Hannibal and to some extent Jim to think he knew more than what he let on. Their visit with the man hasn't been that long, hasn't even had much in the way of conversation and it was clear that as far as Hannibal was concerned Oswald Cobblepot was arrogant.

“Of course, I wouldn't want you to breech your patient's trust.” Oswald conceded before continuing in a near mocking tone, “Jim here says that you guys need assistance.” Jim didn't rise to what appeared to be bait. At least at first. But one thing Hannibal did learn about Jim, was that he had no problem in making sure he was heard.

“None of the leads are leading anywhere specific. And I need to get this case solved before tensions get too high and another body drops.” Jim commented, there were things that the man wanted to say. No doubt wanted nothing more than to get Hannibal, Will as well as Jack out of the city. Probably as badly as Jack and Will seemed to want to leave.

“If you don't mind assisting us.” Hannibal added for the sake of it. Would this actually cost them? Or would it cost Jim? What would it cost in general for something like this when dealing with someone like Oswald Cobblepot? Hannibal watched calmly as they both were taken in for a moment.

A smile, not as sharp as previously. But it could be a good thing.

“We're all friends here. Of course I'll help.” Oswald agreed and it seemed like Jim was relieved some, possibly because he had concerns or perhaps this meant that he would be getting what he wanted in regards to outsiders out of his city or at least out of his station and investigation. It was Jim who took over the conversation, explaining to Oswald what he knew. Hannibal got the distinct feeling that this wasn't the first time Jim reached out to the man, but it is the first time in a while.

The meeting finished with Oswald seeing if anyone who works for him has seen or heard of anything fitting either murder.

“Gentlemen. A pleasure meeting with you both.” Oswald concluded, standing up and shaking Hannibal's hand and then Jim's, it was Jim he asked to stay behind. Jim seemed to agree willingly enough, Hannibal took this as him being dismissed and headed towards the exit.

“Feel free to get a drink, on me.” Oswald called after him, Hannibal thanked him. Right before the door closed behind him, he took note of Oswald entering Jim's personal space. Had the door not closed at that moment, Hannibal would have looked away with the feeling that he would be intruding on a personal moment.

It made him wonder just what the context of their relationship was, the Detective and the Kingpin. Because if what he just saw was any clue, it wasn't entirely professional.

 

* * *

 

 

Come say hi: [justsimplymeagain](http://justsimplymeagain.tumblr.com/) 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Hannibal likes Gotham. He's the only one out of the three he came with. Next chapter will be Oswald's POV.


	5. Chapter 5

Within the walls of the Iceberg Lounge there was no one who knew more about rising and falling only to rise again then one Oswald Cobblepot – better known to some as The Penguin. Oswald can see how he was given that nickname, and he knows without a doubt that it was intended to mock him. A failed mockery in the end. Because now it was a name spoken with fear and respect. Oswald made the nickname fit him because he took it and he owned it. And in doing so, it can never be used to insult him.

Oswald has gone from someone who was young and naive, where arrogance and hubris both were his biggest downfalls to being a seasoned criminal lord and the rightful King of Gotham. It was something he earned through blood, loss and tears. Got this far even when no one truly believed in him, no one but his Mother. Got to this point without anyone helping him and everyone stacking the cards against him. He had to deal with the worst of the worst, betrayals from people he considered friends and from people he loved. And none of them kept him down. Although they tried.

And now that he was here, Oswald knew he couldn't let himself get too relaxed. Because he knew there were those who coveted for his position. Oswald also knew where to press and how hard. He learned how to tax people properly without angering them too much that he would have a rebellion on hand, after all, if he had a rebellion then that meant no money coming in and risk the loss of a valuable workforce. Either way, bad for business. But never think that Oswald was above shedding blood on the streets. Every now and again, it comes down to that still.

The one place he should have more pressure on was GCPD, but he doesn't. For one simple reason.

Detective James Gordon.

Victor Zsasz once told him that he was too soft on the irrational man, going so far as suggesting to get rid of him because that would ensure the survival of Oswald's empire. But Oswald refrained because he had more faith in the man than everyone else. Even to this day. And he knows that when it comes down to it Jim will do right by him. And Oswald in return will do right by Jim. And given the fact that their standing with each other is more secure than let's say a year ago only proves Oswald right.

Before he would have never guessed that Jim would be open to a relationship with a man, given his choice of partners. Had he known sooner he may have made a move sooner. But it may not have been welcomed given Jim's taste in upstanding women of Gotham. And the near comical thing was, both of those upstanding women became nothing more than criminals themselves for varying reasons. Good girls going bad essentially. If Oswald was in more of a joking mood, he would have come to a conclusion that perhaps Jim got tired of his partners going bad and opted to just skip the part where they go bad. Go big or go home one might even say.

And who bigger than the very King of Gotham?

No fear of Oswald going bad, because he was already a criminal. Already able to kill. And has done so several times. It might not be that simple, but there really was no point in overthinking it. In the end, they were in a relationship. Although Oswald is, in fact, fond of what he has with Jim, he missed some element of what they had. The push and pull. Oswald also liked that Jim came to him for help, it made Oswald feel needed and although he doesn't like to admit that part of him still exists – it does. So a whisper in Jim's partner's ear here and there when the man was out drinking and too drunk to really focus on what's being said. Suggestions were gently made.

Oswald also had more faith in what they had now, believing that it could easily be expanded to include what they had. Only this time, better. Just in case that this case, brutal and unsavoury as it was would be that case that Jim comes back for help. Oswald made sure to research it as best that he could without revealing anything. Newspapers, whispers on the street, cops paid to scan copies of reports. Oswald even made sure to research the people involved with the case, and working with Jim and his partner.

Oswald didn't like the leader – Jack Crawford. The more he researched the more he decided that this man was repeatedly careless with his own team. A rookie plucked from the classroom only for it to cost her her life. Then plucking a teacher out of the classroom. All because the man seemed incapable to do his own work now, and he's seen how he treated the teacher – Will Graham first hand. The man liked to brow-beat and bend rules to get what he wants done. And to make matters annoying, he wasn't even useful. The kind of agent that Oswald would have killed and replaced with someone with the same carelessness but easier to buy.

Oswald didn't have much opinion on the teacher beyond the man being weak for allowing such blatant disrespect. He was also aware that the man had seven dogs and used to work in Gotham but didn't last long.

The third member, the one plucked from a psychiatrist office. Hannibal Lecter. There were discrepancies in his records, instinct had Oswald looking deeper and found an interesting little thing to note. Wherever the man went, people died in artistic albeit horrific ways. It only made Oswald more curious and by the third day managed to get enough of a picture of the stoic doctor that had Oswald laughing. How on earth has no one caught on! It reminded him of his father, how he taught Oswald in their short time together to not trust doctors.

On the matter of the doctor being a suspected killer. Oswald won't say a word, not unless he had to.

And as luck would have it, he was contacted by Jim and Oswald nearly found himself rejoicing. He agreed to assist and informed Jim that only one person will be coming with him. He hoped that it wouldn't be Jack or Will, two insufferable individuals for different reasons. But then, he didn't want the doctor either. He would be okay dealing with Jim's aggravating partner instead.

Unfortunately, it happened to be Doctor Hannibal Lecter who accompanied Jim the very next day and once more his father's words ran through his head. But, first thing was first, he greeted Jim first after both were searched – a mere safety precaution. Reassuring and making Jim well aware that Oswald was glad that he came to him for help.

“I almost thought you forgot about how good we work together, I am so glad that you haven't.” Oswald had to say, despite how the man seemed to relax into Oswald's personal space seemed like he wanted to retaliate, pick up what the used to have with each other. Banter and arguments within reason. It made Oswald feel alive, now if only to keep that and have Jim relax a bit more. Things could be good if he only relaxed just a bit more. Oswald cared about the city, cared about Jim so he wasn't going to flush it down the drain. Chaos for chaos sake like others. Jim had to still fully trust Oswald on this, but they were working on it.

But! They couldn't remain like so forever, they had a third member to this meeting. Business had to be attended to after all, and with that introductions were made. All the while, Oswald took a moment to take in the outsider. Well dressed – but his taste of suites was almost questionable. It was luck perhaps that the man seemed to wear them like skin. Oswald himself can respect that. Hair generic, face neutral. Unnerving. Oswald himself didn't really try to school his features all the time, only when appropriate and as far as he was concerned, this was not a time for someone to hold to neutral. Not when you're trying to win assistance in a case.

But Oswald let it be. Noted the firm handshake and was grateful for the comment on his mother, a newly painted portrait of her. It did nothing to really show how beautiful she was, but only the real thing could do that and only in Oswald's memories did she survive.

Through this meeting, Oswald came to the conclusion that he liked the doctor even less at this point. There was something that reminded him of Hugo Strange. Perhaps it was how he seemed to observe the situation, showed a keen interest in Jim's explanation. Treating this situation like an experimentation and watching to find the results. His father's words only cemented his judgment for the man now.

“Of course, I wouldn't want you to breach your patient's trust.” Oswald conceded thinking back on the man's history that Oswald managed to dig up, he wanted patient records now. Without missing a beat Oswald continued with, “Jim here says that you guys need assistance.”

He'll see then if this man had anything beyond eerie interest that would fit with how the man seemed to remind Oswald of Strange.

He wanted the man out of his office, this assistance may not cost Jim. But it may very well cost Lecter. He was aware of the man's relationship with the teacher in the group, Will Graham. He will use that if it came down to it, reveal the man's history and flood the internet. Destroy the man's carefully constructed facade. Or simply have Victor and his girls pay him a visit. But then, if Oswald played his cards right and if the man before him was intelligent enough it won't come to that.

After hearing everything and talking it over with Jim and with Lecter, Oswald promises to have his men keep an ear out and a lookout.

“Gentlemen. A pleasure meeting with you both.” Oswald concludes, standing up despite the twinge of pain he felt at this action. He shook the doctor's hand and the Jim, only it was Jim he wanted to stay behind. It wasn't hard to have the man agree. As a parting gift, he informs the doctor that he could have a drink. As the man exited, Oswald came around the desk and reinserted himself in Jim's personal space. Something that wasn't denied. But then, looking back it never truly was. There was simply less animosity now.

“What is this going to cost me? Favour for a favour?” Jim said, falling back on old rules. Almost falling back. The man's disposition was not quite right but given what they were now, it was okay.

“Friends don't do friends favours Jim.” Oswald reminded, grinning at the sound of amusement he earned. It was a lie, of course, their history had shown that at certain points. But it should say something if they're joking about it now. Pushing himself closer to Jim, just enough that he could easily feel the other man's body heat Oswald continued, “But if you insist, dinner at my place. As simple as that.” It wasn't a favour, they both were aware of that. What this felt like, was reassurance for the other man who may have counted what they had as more brittle than it was. A show that nothing is changing and a reward for Jim coming to him. Although this would only be the second time Jim was over at his house, the skull of that atrocious woman no longer a decoration.

Thankfully Jim didn't even see it, that would have been an explanation he didn't want to put himself through or Jim for that matter.

Oswald managed to keep the man's attention and presence for a good fifteen more minutes. A time decided for their dinner, a promise to contact Jim as soon as he heard anything and bid farewell to the detective. Oswald watched idly as Jim met up with the doctor and left the lounge with him. He signalled for Victor to come to his office.

“I want you to send one of your girls, infiltrate the doctor's living and work arrangements.” Oswald ordered, already making a phone call to have a red-eye flight arranged.

“And what will she be looking for?” Victor asked, most likely wondering if this would result in the need for a shovel.

“Anything incriminating. Copies of his patient files. Easy infiltration should he be unable to repay a debt he'll owe.” Oswald stated calmly, perhaps he would be doing the useless FBI agent – Jack Crawford a favour of solving his case for him. Now wouldn't that earn Oswald some interesting reactions?

 

* * *

 

 

Come say hi: [justsimplymeagain](http://justsimplymeagain.tumblr.com/) 


	6. Chapter 6

It's been two days since Jim went to visit Oswald at the Iceberg Lounge with Hannibal Lecter, asking for a favour. He did warn the doctor as they left that there would no doubt be a price to be paid at some point, that Oswald is the type who will and can call it in and it wouldn't be something that had an expiry date. It could be a day from now, a week or years. The doctor seemed mildly intrigued, which concerned Jim and made him wonder if this man was all that he seemed. But he left it be, instead drove him back to his hotel and carried on his way.

The dinner he had with the Kingpin happened the day after, it took place at Oswalds. The man clearly knew how Jim wasn't in the mood to be eating out given the stress the case was causing and the need to just unwind for a moment. Knowing Oswald, he had a cook stop by and make the rather fancy dinner for them. As good as it was, sometimes Jim liked the simple meals better. One meal out of all of them he appreciated the most was the goulash Oswald made for him knowing who it originally came from.

It was a sensitive topic even to this day. For several reasons. Gertrude and how her demise came about and how Jim should have pushed a little bit more and how he should have seen something was wrong instead of falling in line with a man who seemed like he was everything Jim wanted to be and everything Jim wanted to look up to as a role model. To Fish Mooney and how she seemed to have been in a mother and mentor position for Oswald and yet Jim killed her. How the man forgave him for everything was beyond Jim, although Jim knows Oswald enough to know that the man never forgets. Just compartmentalizes better than some of the most experienced people in Gotham.

With the fact that there has been no word about the case since then, Jim had to bear the brunt of the impatience of the FBI's little dream team all the while carrying on the investigation. To soothe relations, he opted to take them out to lunch. A simple diner two blocks away from the GCPD headquarters. That very morning Jack canceled, a call from his ailing wife. So Jim was more than fine, he understood the importance for the man. That and it saved him from having to put up with the man, in another place and time Jim could see himself falling in line with Jack frighteningly easy like he did with Barnes and even to some extent Falcone. But something happens, as it always did and things go sour and it would be the same with Jack.

So for lunch, it was just him, the doctor and the special agent Will Graham. Harvey bailed because he didn't like them and said he had paperwork. He didn't, but Jim let it go.

The three of them sat in a booth, Hannibal and Will across from him. Will seemed to have ducked in near the window and was satisfied with letting Hannibal carry the brunt of the conversation with Jim. From what he learned, Hannibal seemed to enjoy cooking. A passion of his and Will liked to make fishing lures and fish on his days off. Jim never really cared for fishing, so that part of the conversation couldn't carry on too long. Jim also wasn't a bad cook, but it wasn't anything to write home about either.

“Seven? You have seven dogs?” Jim didn't know how this part of the conversation came about, but it did.

“Seven.” Will confirmed.

“I've only had one and that was when I was a kid.” Jim commented, how did one look after seven dogs? That seemed like a lot of work as it was, Jim brought this up and got a stiff chuckle from Will as the man went on to explain what it took to look after seven dogs. Hannibal himself didn't seem like an animal person. With his suit, he seemed to be the type who would be up in arms about pet hair. It made the two in front of him an odd couple, but then sometimes you find yourself attracted to opposites. Just look at himself and Oswald.

If you looked at them, they didn't seem to fit too well with each other.

A Kingpin. A Detective. Well dressed and articulate, elegant even. Just a guy who could blend into Gotham's everyday people – normal by any standard.

But then, looking across the table. He can see how they mirrored Jim and Oswald. Only, which one was the criminal in their scenario? If either of them was a criminal at all.

The conversation between them carried on a bit as the meals were brought. From careers to Gotham itself.

“I love Gotham. It deserves to be fought for, but it runs in a way that not many cities run anymore. At least on the surface.” Jim said, he meant it. What he didn't say was that it needed someone stronger than he was, because he tried to save it. It didn't work. It ruined things and only recently were things starting to settle again and that was only with someone in charge of the underbelly while the civilized folks could pretend everything was all well as the GCPD and other factions of the law kept the world seen most running smoothly.

When things were working, they worked frighteningly well.

“And are you okay with it?” Hannibal asked it unsettled Jim with how intense the doctor's attention was as he practically waited to pick Jim apart. It was now that he noticed a sleek vehicle pull up to the front of the diner. Two large men got out and waited.

Oswald was here.

“We have company.” Jim said he wasn't going to give the doctor an answer to pick him apart with. Because he knows that the doctor probably could, given that Jim himself knew how up and down, hot and cold he was with pretty much everything. How borderline shady he was. It would be a field day and it would put him behind bars for a life sentence. So needlessly said, Jim didn't want to go down that road.

Oswald entered alone, it was now that Jim noted that there were a few people armed inside. Eyeing them discreetly. The click of the cane and sure irregular steps was the only thing he heard for a moment as Jim pushed his plate and drink closer to the window making room. A twitch of a grin was all Jim got as an acknowledgment.

“Good day, gentleman.” Oswald greeted as he invited himself to sit down. Perfectly secure in his own safety.

Jim recognized that cane with a penguin head, he knows that there was a deadly blade hidden in it. Armed, always armed but given who he was and what he was in Gotham. It was normal. A waitress came around, sheepish but trying hard to hide it.

“A coffee would be appreciated, thank you.” Oswald answered her slightly shaky inquiry. She was new, not used to dealing with criminals it seemed and Jim noted that Oswald seemed to have taken extra care to not startle her or he was just in a good mood. And he was, sharp grin and bright eyes. Body practically vibrating with a job well done, a job that Jim knows is probably more than just news about the case. Jim wondered if he was going to have a busy caseload in the coming days. Bodies dropping. He'll have to listen to Harvey once more about what he should have done but can never imagine doing.

Thanking the young waitress once more as coffee was poured Oswald set to getting it to his liking. Wincing as he took a sip, not to his standard. Jim knows the standard the man liked his coffee, saw the fancy machine in Oswald's kitchen the morning after one of his overnight stays and was mocked when Jim couldn't figure out how it worked. It was a nice morning, seeing the man without the armour of a well-tailored suit.

“The man you're looking for is someone who read all about this copy-cat killer you two have investigated previously, an admirer of the said killer. News clippings and pictures strung up on his wall. Horrendous if you were to ask me, but that was what I have been told. The second he caught wind of my interest, however, he fled to The Narrows. A homeless shelter was where he was spotted the last two nights. He goes by the name Jason Drusson.” Oswald stated Jim wondered just what this would cost. Not a hint, not simply a name but a full on description and where to find him. Oswald had already said it wouldn't cost him, but he was sure it was going to cost someone at this table to have been given this sort of information and in this much detail.

“Okay, thank you.” Jim said, even though Oswald was talking a bit more directly to Hannibal and Will. Jim knows that Oswald knew him enough to pick up on his questions, what is this going to cost and what's the angle. A bemused expression was all he got. You worry too much old friend it practically screamed.

“However, I will have to say I cannot confirm or deny whether or not he was guilty for all of the murders. You would have to speak with him first.” A sharp grin spread across Oswald's face. Staring directly towards Hannibal, the atmosphere practically dropped to freezing levels. No expression was found on Hannibal's face for a split second. Long enough for Jim to pick up on. Then from nothing came curious and concerned, a seamless expression, Hannibal confirming that they would have to speak with Mr. Drusson about his involvement with the murders. Plural, an insistent on it. In another situation, Jim would have Hannibal brought to the interrogation room to see what he knew himself.

But not here. Not to day. Not with Oswald holding the cards.

“Indeed you would, it would be awful if there were more than one. Especially in this city.” Oswald meant, my city. Jim was sure of it, a warning and it had him looking at Hannibal in a new light. Jim knows the favour he would be asked, to keep silent on the potential killer at this table with them. There was always a favour, but oddly Jim couldn't find himself too bothered. For once, letting Oswald have full reign on the situation and found himself sitting back and watching it be handled without kicking up a fuss.

If Jim's suspicions were correct, Oswald would want the potential killer free to call on his favour in the future. You can't do that with a caged man. So he stays free and on Oswald's goodwill. Only that was a dangerous game to play because the potential could go both ways if done right. Jim would put his money on Oswald, but there was still chances that he could be reached even with the protection he puts in place. It's happened before.

“Yes it would be.” Hannibal agreed, but there was caution underneath his words. Will glanced sideways at Hannibal and watched Oswald over the top of his glasses. Jim set his hand on his gun discreetly. Meanwhile, Oswald seemed to be practically vibrating with life and confidence. So absolutely sure of himself and his choices. A sharp smile was offered in the place of an answer to Hannibal's agreement.

Jim was sure that Hannibal would get a phone call later, laying down the terms of the favour owed. Something was going to happen to Jason Drusson or he would be coerced into confessing for all the murders and Jim would question whether or not he should be allowed to keep his badge. But then, there have already been times let the wrong person get jailed. Even a time when he let Oswald go to Arkham for him when in all truth, he should have been in a cell right next to the Kingpin.

When Oswald was satisfied with how things gone, satisfied that everyone took his information he bid them farewell and left. Leaving behind coffee that was barely touched. Tension seemed to have fallen on the table and Jim found going after Jason Drusson as a perfect excuse to escape. Will decided to accompany Jim as Hannibal opted to head back to the hotel.

“You love him.” Will stated, eyeing Jim through the corner of his eyes as Jim drove them towards The Narrows. Jim didn't know how to respond to that, it was a good thing it wasn't a question, he did get increasingly uncomfortable as Will continued, “What did a criminal do to buy the loyalty of a detective meant to uphold the law?”

Jim desperately wished that Will decided to go with Hannibal so Jim could go get Harvey and have someone he could tolerate on this pick up and arrest. That and it would be nice to have someone who knew him with him in case he ran into her. Into Lee.

There was construction on the way – it meant he would have to spend a longer time with Will than he wanted.

Damn...


	7. Chapter 7

_“What did a criminal do to buy the loyalty of a detective meant to uphold the law?”_

It was a stupid question to ask, one that seemed to cause the detective in the car with him to stiffen up. It was like watching an invisible wall being raised even higher. Will was aware that he was being too blunt, pointing out the love the man clearly held for the Kingpin and then pushing the boundary further by inquiring about how a detective's loyalty was bought. Especially given that this was Gotham and it had some sort of intertwined relationship with the law and criminal underworld. But Will knows what he saw at the diner and what he heard in regards to the Kingpin and the detective driving the car. Especially after Hannibal's visit to the Iceberg Lounge.

Will also knows that he technically doesn't have much ground to stand on given his relationship with Hannibal. Since they have been in Gotham, Will had shared a bed with the man and he thinks he might actually miss having his partner in the same bed every night instead of on the weekends. It might be something he should talk to Hannibal about one day, taking what they have a step further. However, unlike the Kingpin and the Detective, Hannibal's criminal history is in the shadows and is unknown to everyone around them. The Kingpin's criminal history was out in the open for all to see.

Will watched as the man tightened his grip on the steering wheel as they stopped at the first stop sign through the construction site. Turning away to look out the window, Will didn't expect to get an answer or even an acknowledgment to what he just said. A distinct sensation that if it was anyone shadier in the car he would be having an accident of sorts. It was part of why you had to be careful in Gotham.

And yet, all Will received was a sound of annoyance and shortly after it seemed like Jim loosened up some. No doubt making his mind up about something.

“Oswald and I have a lot of history. Not all of it good. But what we have going, it works. As for love, you don't get to choose who you love. It's a luxury no one really gets, you just get lucky sometimes.” Jim said Will got the distinct sensation that there was a lot being held back. All things considering, that sounded like an oversimplified recount of things. Will doubted he would ever get the full story and he didn't really want to pull it out of Jim – but with his empathy figuring out some things couldn't be helped.

“And you count yourself both as lucky and unlucky.” Will stated, certain in what he was saying.

Some would yell. Some would just get plain angry with Will for opening his mouth and explaining things away.

But Jim Gordon. He only laughed.

“Yeah, well that's one way of putting it for sure.” Jim sounded more amused and perhaps a bit more bitter than one can spot right away.

“Oswald has a way of growing on you despite how much of a contradiction he can be at times. Despite him being on the other side of the law.” Jim explained further. Will wondered if Jim would explain how the man was a contradiction because for all his empathy tells him the man seemed, for the most part, a straightforward Kingpin who just happened to have a detective in his bed apparently. But as they passed the construction site, he doubted that the answer would be easily gained. Will turned and looked out the window once more and watched as the buildings seemed to look older. Some windows were broken, some boarded up. Will read that crime rates here had increased until a year ago.

“Welcome to the Narrows.” Jim muttered as they turned one corner and then another until they came to the homeless shelter in question. From here everything seemed to go downhill. They ran into two people Jim seemed to have a history with, a beautiful woman with long dark hair and a man who spoke in riddles. Things were tense there, but it appeared that the woman was slightly more willing to help Jim than the man who looked down on them. It was apparent that she wanted to help because of how she viewed the murders. Horrifying. Even the man seemed slightly bothered – but for another reason. To Will, it seemed like he considered the murders to be too sloppy and too one dimensional. Not clever enough.

They were allowed to go into the shelter and unfortunately they were spotted.

It became a chase on foot.

Will was good, but Jim was better. Clearly more used to chasing people down and eventually as they cornered the man, quicker to draw his gun.

“On the ground!” Jim ordered, the man babbled and pleaded.

“I only wanted to make them beautiful! Please have mercy!” Jason pleaded, going further with, “I know – I know Penguin isn't happy, heard he was looking. I know I don't have a license for murder. I made a mistake! I did. I'm sorry. Please – Please Detective. You – you know him. You can ask him.” Will could see that Jim was incredibly uncomfortable, muttering about having to talk to the Kingpin about the license matter. But Will couldn't focus too much on that as he kept his gun drawn on the man as Jim got him handcuffed and to his feet reading him his rights as he did so.

“Please!”

“Shut up. You're under arrest for two counts of murder. I told you, you have the right to remain silent, I suggest you take it.” Jim snapped hauling him back towards his car. There were people around, but the two that they spoke to before were no longer present and from what Will can tell. Jim was glad. They put Jason Drusson in the back and just like that they seemed to have gotten their man. Only, Will knows that he was guilty of only one. Good chances on that. Especially with the shock, he seemed to have at the mention of more than one murder. In fact, it was shock and even more fear.

Will wanted to ask if Jim was an enforcer to whatever license Jason mentioned, but looking at Jim. It didn't fit. He may love and be with the Kingpin but he clearly doesn't work for him.

The ride to GCPD headquarters was a quiet one, except for the sniveling of a very scared man who looked like he was seconds away from either pissing or puking from the amount of fear the man seemed to be giving off. It was enough to have Will feel afraid.

“You okay?” Jim asked as they pulled into the parking lot.

“Yeah. I need a moment to pull myself together.” Will answered as calmly as he could, Jim seemed concerned for a moment before telling him where the cafeteria was. Paperwork can wait until he's ready. Jim went ahead with Jason.

Will was happy that he was the only one in the room at the moment. Will didn't know what to think about how things are run here, he didn't know what to think about Jim Gordon who seemed like a good guy, for the most part, just a horrible taste in me. Much like Will himself. But he guessed the man was right, you don't decide who you fall in love with. That wasn't a luxury you always got to have.

It was here that Jack found him.

“So?” Jack asked, what happened today that has you hiding?

“This city Jack, it's wrong and twisted.” Will pointed out, he didn't want to go into detail. Because Jack might want to save the city and get all the bad guys off the street with the same determination he has for trying to get serial killers.

“Yeah, it is. But we got our guy, means we can go home. I was -” Jack started to say, but cut himself off. Will coaxed him to keep talking, he considered Jack a friend despite everything and it seemed like he needed to talk. Especially since it seemed like it was important.

“You know my wife has cancer right, we tried to get accepted into a program. We were denied... until today. I don't know how, but they found room for her. Said they got an anonymous donation with a message. They normally don't bend, but it was a substantial amount.” Jack explained before starting to laugh, relief was heard as the man continued, “My wife might be able to live after all, if this treatment works.”

“Sounds like a miracle.” Will stated, he felt happy for Jack and Bella, he really did. He even showed it as best that he could all the while trying not to look a gift horse in its mouth. If he were to close his eyes and return to the diner, there must have been something there in the brief one on one silent conversation between the Kingpin and the Detective. Because the timing was just too good to be sure. Jack having to cancel in the same day that the Kingpin had a lead on the case. It didn't quite add up and yet screamed of the possibilities. But was getting Jack out of the diner that important? 

Will wanted to ask the Kingpin. And later that night, he found himself standing in the Iceberg Lounge himself. They were leaving tomorrow and Will wanted confirmation or a denial. He didn't care which.

Will spoke to the bartender first, asking to speak with the owner. The man seemed to stiffen and said he'd pass the message on, but there wasn't any guarantee that Will would get his way and was told that if the answer was no, it's no. There was only a few who could invite themselves to see the boss. Will sat and ordered a simple whiskey and almost choked at the price. But he paid it and tipped the bartender who seemed more interested in passing that message on.

Three more drinks in, he gained a tap on his shoulder. A rather intimidating and yet oddly happy stood there. Bald and dressed in black. Armed with two guns and what looks like a knife in one pocket if the shape was any indication.

“The boss will see you now for that chat now. I'm interested in seeing what kind of chat it will be.” The implications were clear enough that had Will almost second-guessing himself. Will thanked him which only got a smile as he stood up, steadied himself and headed to where he was directed. Close on his heel was the bald-headed man. Entering the office he noted that it was luxurious. Spacious and with an arrogantly high backed chair behind an expensive looking desk.

The man in question was looking like he was finishing up last minute paperwork himself. Apparently even the Kingpin had to work.

“Please have a seat.” Was the only greeting he received. Power play perhaps? When the man spoke again, Will found himself second-guessing that assessment, “Forgive me, it is quite late and I am running slightly behind.”

“It's fine...” Will found himself stating without putting much thought. Not to mention it wasn't the first time he was told to wait for a few. The Kingpin seemed pleased and straightened things up quickly, keeping everything in order including himself as he sat back and eyed Will calmly. Will didn't make eye contact with him, he hated doing that so he focused on the rather pointed nose, the pale lips eventually settling on the collar of the man's rather expensive suite. If it was noticed, nothing was said.

“What brings you to my fine establishment?” The Kingpin asked, tilting his head and Will imagined him staring down his nose at Will. Mostly because sitting here, it made Will feel small. And perhaps that was how the room was designed, the chair and how low his own chair felt. All of it designed to elevate Oswald Cobblepot over everyone else.

“A question. A theory. Curiosity mostly.” Will answered before forcing his eyes up to at the least – the Kingpin's cheekbones. Close enough to eye contact that most people wouldn't notice it wasn't being made.

“Very well. What would you like to know?” The Kingpin asked, no doubt only humoring Will and possibly thanks to a good mood the man seemed to be in – Will wasn't in immediate danger. So Will pushed forward, he explained his theory on Jack and how he believed it was the Kingpin who paid that donation and how it got Jack out of the picture. He was met with a sound of amusement. Pushing forward more, he explained how the theory came to be. His own words proper and speech fitting more of a gentleman than himself.

“And your question?” The Kingpin asked, after listening to the theory. Voice calm but restrained. Will knows that a part of the man may think he was being mocked. He wasn't. Will was like that at times, taking on other people's speech patterns. And The Kingpin had a gentleman's way of talking.

“Were you the one who paid that donation?” Will asked, would he do that just to get Jack out of his hair?

“No.” Flat out denial and Will's mind screamed liar. Shifting from behind him reminded him that he wasn't alone. Will eyed him all the same, for a brief moment making eye contact. Liar Will's mind still screamed. Before Will was a proper gentleman and a killer drenched in blood and cruelty.

Will nodded, the Kingpin was a liar.

“I do hope you will have a safe trip back to Baltimore tomorrow.” A dismissal. Will eyed him for a moment longer, pushing his luck for a moment longer before standing and making his way to the door only stopping to ask, “What about you is enough for a detective to ignore what you are just to be with you?” It was a stupid thing to say, a stupid question to ask and Will learned just how quick a crippled man can move as he found himself face to face with the Kingpin. Knife to the throat and an excited look on the bald-headed man's face.

He should have kept his mouth shut.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A teensy bit graphic near the end. Poor Will is dealt a hard hand.

_“What about you is enough for a detective to ignore what you are just to be with you?”_

Those words didn't have the time to go through Oswald's mind a second time before he was on his feet and across the room. His leg ached from the sudden movement, but for now, that was nothing more than something to ground him to this moment. To hold him long enough so he doesn't lose himself completely and gut this senseless imbecile from sternum to crotch. Like a fish. It would no doubt spill his innards and create an incredibly messy situation and he was almost vibrating with the sheer delight of how this would remind everyone why you don't question the Penguin in anything he chooses for himself or does.

His blade held steadily against the foolish man's throat keeping him still enough that Oswald knew the man wouldn't be trying to run or even fight. Unfortunately, with how close they were it seemed to manage to draw the man's full attention. Bringing it down on Oswald. And already, Oswald hated how those eyes seemed to look straight through him.

It was enough to have his lip curl in disgust. Nosy brat.

He would take his eyes, pop them while they were still in their eye socket and send the shit back to his lover with a warning stapled into his chest.

“What about me is enough for a detective to ignore what I am just to be with me?” Oswald spat out. This man, this boy had the nerve to ask such a foolish shortsighted question. Oswald could shatter his leg or legs if he felt like it. The thought was enough to have him smile and lean into the man, a thin trail of blood ran down his throat now. This outspoken, judgmental nothing did absolutely nothing but raise his arms in a clear I meant no harm manner.

Searching the face of the mouthy shit – Oswald saw just enough fear to have his grip tighten.

That fear was incredibly tantalizing, the thought of snuffing out this life because of that fear and that foolish question was racing through his mind and nearly travelling into his blade to carry that want out.

“I don't know, what about me is enough?” Oswald purred out, adding only after, “What is good enough about me that can bring the golden boy of the GCPD down to my ill-perceived levels.” Out of the corner of Oswald's eye, he could see that Victor was excited, perhaps he should gift him to Victor to have him reconditioned. To bend this nobody into something useful afterwards. A lovely V on that forehead would fit just nice. Or perhaps Oswald could take an eye? Or both.

Grinning he found himself practically vibrating with a very understandable need for violence.

“Love.” The boy – Will had finally spoken, voice shaky with rightful fear and any movement only invited more blood to drip down his throat. Taking gulps of air, Will seemed to have been trying to grasp at answers and explanations, reasons to explain and perhaps save his life and Oswald thrown off by that one word was almost willing to give it to him.

“Love is enough for him. I-I can see that now, better than before. But it's more than that, it's not one-sided. He outright admitted it.” Will's voice trembled. Fear again adding only for the sake of adding, “He loves you.” Oswald remembered a time when he would have sputtered out defences and denials. Even before that, he remembered a time when he proudly declared that love is a way you can kill someone. If you knew what they loved, you knew what could destroy them.

There was the sound of a commotion outside of the door, enough that Oswald pulled away from Will. Victor already had his guns drawn and positioned himself between his boss and the door. Both of them relaxing when they heard Jim's voice. Oswald moved his desk sheathing his blade and sitting down. Jim came through the door at that very moment, followed by the doctor. They both eyed Will who seemed slumped against the wall. Hand on his throat and looking oddly meek. Oswald was content at seeing that. Not that he had long to take that in, the doctor walked halfway to the desk only stopping when the click of a gun was heard.

“I would like to have an audience with you. Preferably sooner than later. Regarding Will.” the Doctor – Hannibal spoke clearly and Oswald only smiled sharply, there was a sound of shocked hurt from Will. This was bartering on who owns the boy now. Doctor Hannibal Lecter the displeased lover or Oswald Cobblepot the insulted King of Gotham.

Jim, of course, tried to cut in and stop a rather sticky situation from getting worse. Oswald silenced him, he'll have to make up for that later. But right now, right now the good doctor wanted to barter with ownership of the boy behind him. A sharp snap of his fingers had a rather hefty looking man entering, Frederick as he preferred to be called. Oswald asked him to help Jim find his way to his car. Which only had Jim glowering at Oswald but being pulled along all the same. From here he could see the apologetic look shot towards the teacher against the wall.

“Have a seat please.” Oswald invited calmly indicating one of the two chairs in front of his desk, indicating that Will was to come and do the same. Something that happens after a few minutes and a nudge from Victor. Oswald was impressed slightly that the unfortunate one in this situation seemed to have pulled himself together well enough to at least keep his dignity as he sat there. Silently.

“May I inquire what this is about?” Hannibal asked, polite and straight to the point. Oswald could respect that and it was nice to speak with someone who spoke properly every now and again, despite this he still disliked the doctor and part of him was tempted to withhold and keep the outspoken boy as payment for that favour.

“Mr. Graham here is incapable of keeping inappropriate questions silent.” Oswald pointed out, Hannibal nodded and mentioned that he was incapable of watching what he says more often than not as records with journalists would clearly show. It would seem that if Oswald kept the snivelling boy, Victor would have some work cut out for him in training the boy to keep silent unless spoken to.

Oswald eyes Will for a moment in slight residual contempt. Still not happy and unforgiving.

“If I may, what could I do to buy him from you?” Hannibal suggested, leaning forward slightly and Will seemed surprised and perhaps hopeful. Oswald wanted to crush that hope, but he kept silent in that regard.

“Buy him?” Oswald questioned, almost curious to see what the man before him could use. Oswald would withhold that favour, the doctor will still owe him one in the future. And Oswald will collect.

“You seem like you're intent on keeping him, perhaps even giving him to the gentleman standing behind next to you.” Hannibal explained, eyeing Victor and Oswald wondered what the ill-wanted doctor saw when looking at the killer at Oswald's side. Oswald eyed Victor who seemed delighted at the thought of a gift. If Oswald didn't keep him, he would have to find a way to get something for Victor to apologize. Victor's service is valuable enough for Oswald to want to keep him happy.

Oswald smiled and leaned back, hands folded in his lap.

“And what would you buy him for, what is he worth to you?” Oswald asked money he doesn't need but would always take. It doesn't hurt to have something hidden away in case of emergencies. Secrets Oswald could always use. But what would be a good enough secret to buying the boy back with? It was clear that Hannibal was probably hoping that Oswald would name a price automatically, and for a moment something seemed to shift in Hannibal. Something darker than simple irritation.

Oswald's smile turned sharp. He's been in Gotham long enough to know that look. The good doctor has a taste for blood and was probably aching to satisfy it. And just like that – gone.

“I would suggest money, but you don't seem like you need money.” Hannibal stated and Oswald confirmed although made it known that money can still be on the table.

“Then perhaps a secret.” It took a few minutes before this was offered up, no doubt Hannibal was searching for a secret that was cheap enough to give. Which was comical in itself, Oswald has made the smallest of secrets worthwhile in the long run. He wasn't entirely foolish.

“A secret, and a small payment from Will as an apology.” Oswald stated and before Hannibal could agree or disagree, “This doesn't take away from the fact that you owe me a favour. This just covers good Will's indiscretion.” At this Oswald could see how Hannibal's jaw tightened and loosened as he seemed to eye Will. Almost like he was debating on the man's worthiness in keeping around. But if what Oswald figures is true, Will had nothing too much to worry about. There would be a price he would have to pay Hannibal, but beyond that life would be kept. If not, then that's one less concern for Oswald. It was a win-win for him.

“Very well.” Hannibal accepted and Oswald offered his hand in order to shake on it. And Victor as his witness, a secret from Hannibal and a payment from Will and a favour owed. It was a good night.

“What secret would you like?” Hannibal finally asked, and Oswald thought about it.

“I looked into your file, Doctor, I know where you lived. I know what family you came from. My condolences in that regard. I have, as others should have, noticed that particular deaths tend to follow you. And as you know, coincidence is highly unlikely.” Oswald casually said, really how did anyone get their jobs these days if nobody had enough sense to look at someone's history the answer would be right there. Hannibal nodded, leaning back and taking Oswald in no doubt. Seeing just how serious he was and just how much of a threat the Kingpin was in regards to the man's freedom.

Eventually, he must have made a choice, or curiosity is driving him forward, “I take souvenir's from the bodies.”

“And do what with those souvenir's?” Oswald was picturing a vault or some hidden place. If he could find that place it would be handy in the future. A smile, cold and revealing was Oswald's answer. It reminded him of his father's wife and her children.

“You eat them.” Oswald stated. Victor made a sound of entertainment next to him. There was no denial and that was all the confirmation that Oswald would need to have. There was a tilt to Hannibal's head like he was going over Oswald's reactions or lack of reactions. Oswald made a sound of amusement, was this man actually curious about the lack of shock? Oswald let him digest it, wrap his mind around it for a moment before going through one of his drawers. Inside was exactly what he needed and took it in hand. Not yet revealing it.

“You don't seem surprised.” Hannibal pointed out almost intrigued.

“Long pig is not my preferred choice in regards to the source of meat.” Oswald stated casually before shifting in his seat and adding, “My only time dealing with such a thing was with a soiled source as it were.”

Now Oswald seemed to have gained a nod from the doctor before him as the man seemed to be considering something.

“That is unfortunate. Despite current circumstances, if you're ever in Baltimore I would like to extend an invitation. I would be happy to have you as a guest.” Hannibal offered and Oswald who already didn't like the doctor all that much liked the idea of willing cannibalism much less. He's had it before and came face to face with it again. It wasn't his particular first choice in any category. However, he did keep the invitation in mind.

With the secret collected, the second part of tonight was now in order. Oswald turned his attention to Will who seemed to have been doing his best to disappear all the while taking the situation around him in completely.

“As for you, a small payment is in order. Are you willing to pay it?” Oswald asked the man didn't have a choice in the matter. Oswald at first considered just taking his eye as a payment. Perhaps if the man reacted right, it would only be a scare tactic. But seeing the profiling teacher only stirred Oswald's ire enough that the little trail of blood wasn't enough. So Oswald put the clean never used before cigar cutter in front of him.

“I -” Will started, throat no doubt dry.

“Will. If we want to walk out of here, you would have to hold up your end of this agreement.” Hannibal pushed seemingly in a worried tone, Oswald realized right then the doctor was curious about how far Will would go and what would happen. It angered him right then if the doctor wished to satisfy his curiosities he could do so elsewhere. But an agreement was an agreement and Oswald waited.

“Easy for you to say.” Will snapped, anger putting fire back into him.

“It isn't. But there isn't anything I can suggest to rectify this situation in place of a finger.” Hannibal said, so sure of himself and Oswald could see that Victor was pleased with what he was saying. Discreetly Oswald checked his phone, a rather angry text from Jim in regards to being sent home in this manner and warning him that he had better not harm either of them. Oswald didn't answer, he would have to deal with Jim's ire later. Not always a hard thing to do.

Will seemed to silently plead for mercy but eventually, he slipped that cigar cutter around his pinky on his left hand. By now he was shaking, no doubt imagining what was going to happen. Oswald offered Victor's help and Will denied.

“Please...” Begging wasn't as rare as one might think, for a lot of people the loss of a limb even a finger can be traumatizing. And for someone who has the imagination as one Will Graham does, Oswald imagined that it would be worse because he could feel the bite of that blade even before it touches his skin.

And Oswald just watches as Will presses down a little bit harder, blood was pouring out from the point of contact between blade and flesh. There were sounds of hurt and Oswald just smiled.

Payment is being made, that's all this was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's thanks to a friend that this was decided as the favoured payment, tune in to the next chapter to see just how bad it is.


	9. Chapter 9

Getting the image of the helpless teacher in Oswald's office at the Iceberg Lounge seemed to be harder than he initially thought it would be. Harder still to come to the acceptance that he, Jim Gordon, had just left him there. Had allowed Oswald to order one of his men to escort Jim out of the building and back to his own car. That Jim allowed the man to do that when he knew without a doubt that he could have fought the man off or arrested him. Stormed back into the building and get the foolish man out of the office before he was maimed or bruised by the capacious Kingpin.

A capacious Kingpin that he happened to be in a relationship with.

And because of this, Jim knew without it needing to be said that he would have to get used to being sent from the room or being forced to turn a blind eye to whatever deal or criminal activity his other half was involved with. And could he do that? Before this case, yes. As messed up as that made him, he Jim Gordon was more capable of turning a blind eye than he should have been able to. But despite that, until this case he avoided bringing their respective jobs into their relationship. Left the shop talk at work you could say.

But that was all over now as this case breached their relationship and pushed them back into familiar and unfamiliar territory. Jim was still afraid that this would now lead to ruin for their relationship, what fragile thing they managed to think. Or maybe, just maybe Jim wasn't giving what they had enough credit. But time was the only thing that could shed light on that.

But nothing would take away from the fact that he still had to live with the image of that teacher left to Oswald's mercy or lack thereof. It would all be up to the teacher, the Doctor and Oswald in regards to what would happen.

Come tomorrow, Jim would have to face the consequences of whatever happened.

It was why he went to his own apartment instead of Oswald's mansion. He needed to wrap his own mind around his own decisions tonight.

His apartment was lonely, the dust was a bit thicker than normal given that he spends half his time at the Kingpin's mansion instead of his own apartment. He was now more familiar with the feel of Oswald's sheets over his own, the layout of Oswald's kitchen and the ever-present Olga. The milk in his fridge sour and the bread had some mould on it. Needlessly said, it showed that he didn't spend as much time at his own apartment anymore.

Like he figured, his bed not as familiar anymore and seemed harder than he liked now. But he made it work as he tried to get as much sleep as he could. Tomorrow he hoped wouldn't be such a long day. If he was lucky, it would only be filled with paperwork. But who knew, this was Gotham and murder seemed to be a regular thing here.

Thirty minutes after he woke up the next morning he got a call from Oswald. The man checking in on him, Jim almost smiled at the snappy quips from the other man. However, there was an underlining of worry had him pausing. It became clear that Oswald was in the same boat as he was in regards to thinking their relationship over and wondering if things had happened far too fast in regards to bringing their jobs into their life together. It was enough to move him to skipping his stale bowl of milk-less cereal in favour of heading over to Oswald's mansion. Greeted by Olga before seeking out Oswald. The man still ruffled and not quite put together yet, so Jim had the pleasure of seeing him at his most human.

Reassurance was given to both himself and to Oswald that things between them won't change. Of course, reassurance turned into an impromptu make out session with Jim sitting down and pulling a very willing Oswald into his lap. They didn't go much further beyond that as Olga snapped at the both of them because breakfast was ready. She seemed to have know that he was going to be here regardless or she knew some sort of magic in regards to doubling what she was cooking at the time. Oswald got testy and Jim couldn't help but find himself amused by the whole situation.

By the time Jim left the mansion he found himself in a better mood and thankfully so was Oswald. Although Jim was well aware that he may not be in a good mood later, no doubt someone was going to do something to anger the Kingpin. Unfortunately, his good mood instantly gone when he heard yelling in the Captain's office. Jack Crawford clearly furious and standing outside the office was none other than Will Graham and his other half, Hannibal Lecter. The reason for Jack's anger now clear as Jim could see that Will's hand was bandaged and the man looked incredibly uncomfortable and pained. The man was also missing a finger.

And just like that, it brought everything back to the forefront of his mind.

And yet, oddly enough it didn't feel like it was weighing him down as badly as it could have. With a sigh, Jim set his jacket down at his desk and dodged the questioning yet judging look he got from Harvey. The man wasn't entirely comfortable nor accepting of Jim's relationship choices and this would probably sour his opinion even further for a short while. At least, until the next time, they needed Oswald's help and then and only then would Harvey push for Jim to go back to Oswald for help now that that was once more on the table as an option.

With a sigh, a decision was made as he approached the two men standing outside of the office. Greeting them both politely, he turned to Will and made sure they were both clear that this next question was directed and only for the teacher who made a foolish mistake, “Want a coffee?” It seemed like the man may need to talk and Jim could figure out just what happened that night in the Iceberg Lounge's office. A nod was his only answer and with it they headed towards the small cafeteria.

Without a word he made two coffee's, he knew how Will liked his coffee already. So there was no need for pointless questions. Instead, he let the man chose a spot to sit and once the coffee was made did the same.

After a few quiet sips, Jim just had to ask, “What possessed you into going to the Iceberg Lounge and alone? Hell, what made you think asking Oswald anything personal was in any way okay?” Asking Jim was one thing, but asking Oswald was another. Especially if the other man took it the wrong way and he did, but the man before Jim clearly didn't know how to handle a situation like that delicately. And sometimes you had to with Oswald. The man can dominate a room, he could control just about any situation should he need to but emotionally when it came to personal matters he was incredibly vulnerable and that vulnerability often left the man violent and out for blood. Especially if it cuts a bit too close to home for the man.

“I had to know. About Jack and his wife, how Oswald fit into that.” Will answered Jim knew that this question came up and he knew that this wasn't what gained Will the volatile response that led to the loss of a finger. Will carried on to explain how that part went.

“When he dismissed you, you should have left it at that. Asking him your second question, on what about him is enough for me to be with him. That was out of bounds. Talking to me about it is one thing, but Oswald is another.” Jim said and he meant every word, a part of him now felt anger at the fact that someone from out of town came here and had the audacity to question Jim's relationship with someone. Never mind the fact that that someone just happened to be a Kingpin himself.

Will just nodded and admitted that he didn't know why he worded it that way or why he even asked in the first place.

Which was a lie. But Jim left it alone. He was sure the man knew exactly why he asked. What he was trying to figure out. Jim wasn't a detective for nothing after all. With a sigh Jim got up to pour himself and Will a second cup.

“You ignore the worst.” Jim said, this was total bullshit because in a normal relationship you don't always ignore the worst especially if that worst is murder or being a criminal lord. But he wasn't in a normal relationship and this was something he had to come up with for things to work. Or at least, that's what he told himself. But then, how do you ignore the worst in someone when you yourself has a touch of that in you. After all, look at what Jim has done since becoming a detective in Gotham. He himself was no clean cop, no upstanding citizen or golden boy. Not anymore. And nobody did that to him but himself.

“What?” Will asked, most likely wondering if he heard Jim correctly.

“I know what Oswald is, what he's capable of and I know what I am and what I'm capable of. Doesn't always mean that that's enough for a relationship to work. But it does help when you have history, both good and bad, as I told you already. And again, you can't choose who you love.” Jim said, okay so he probably was really bullshitting here. But he would stand by what he said. Would he recommend this sort of thing for anyone else. No, not in a thousand years. Because nobody should be put in or put themselves in a situation where you would need ignore the worst part of someone. But then, as it keeps coming up most people don't find themselves going out with a Kingpin.

“And it would be that simple?” Will pushed, it only solidified what Jim figured in regards to the man and what he really was trying to figure out in regards to his own life.

“Fuck no. It never is, but then love both healthy and not is far from simple. It never will be simple. You just have to decide whether or not that love is worth everything else.” Jim almost laughed when he said this, at least at the start. Simple is a word he would never use to explain what he has and who he's with. Will looked like he was trying to decide that Jim knew or figure out how much he knew and truthfully Jim knew nothing, but he suspected and the evidence in this conversation only backed up his suspicion.

“And is it? For you?” Will asked, and yeah Jim was reminded once more that he was the safer one to talk to and Will really should have spoken to him instead of opening his mouth and saying the worst thing you could to a man who can have you killed and put in a ditch with few people batting an eye.

“I wouldn't be in my relationship if it wasn't.” Jim said with a slight shrug, it wasn't that simple but he wasn't going to go further in this conversation. He's said too much and there was work to be done still so adding as he stood up, “You have to decide if it's something you can live with and if it's worth it. For you. But you have to be willing to live with whatever consequence that comes your way.” Yeah, Jim knew at this point without a doubt that this part of the conversation wasn't for someone Will knew but for Will himself.

“Might want to get back, Jack would be looking for you.” Jim said as he left the cafeteria and passed Hannibal on the way back to his desk.

“Good conversation.” Harvey asked, there were so many underlining questions there that Jim didn't want to dig into right now. But he still owed the man an answer, so he gave one, “Yeah.”

And just like that, they carried on with their day. Only stopping in their own paperwork to say their farewell's to the FBI dream team that ventured into their neck of the woods. If they saw any of them again it would be too soon as far as Harvey was concerned. As they left Jim did notice that some of the tension that seemed to have settled in the building left with them. Jim offered lunch on him and Harvey who would never turn that down, didn't.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that this chapter is good and I want to thank everyone for reading it up to this point.

In the end, all of the murders were blamed on Jason Drusson and the criminal files did nothing but reflect this as it tied together neatly. Oddly, Hannibal wasn't entirely sure if this was because of the detective Jim Gordon or because of his other half, Oswald Cobblepot who happened to be the Kingpin of Gotham City. Either way, everything was made to fit and it seemed that Jack was okay with how things ended up. But given how things were going in his personal life it made sense that his attention would be more on that and his wife than his job and the case. Perhaps it would make covering some of the loose ends for the Chesapeake Ripper just a bit easier in the long run.

One thing Jack was still doing, was trying to figure out what happened to Will's finger and how did he lose it. Will kept shutting that conversation down or implying that it was an accident. Little did Jack know that Will cut his own finger off as part of the price for his own mistake in his conversation with the cities Kingpin. Thinking back on that whole mess, he found the whole ordeal mildly fascinating in both his dealings with the Kingpin and how Will was responding throughout the whole mess.

Looking out the hotel window and studying the view from here as he committed it to memory so he could draw it later; Hannibal had to admit to himself and not for the first time, he absolutely hated that he had to leave. Gotham would have been a perfect city to set up his practice instead of Baltimore. And no matter how he seemed to like this city, he now knows that he wouldn't be entirely welcomed here. Not now anyway. It was apparent with his last phone conversation with the Kingpin this morning that he wasn't entirely welcomed. Not to mention the man seemed to be set on being owed a favour. And Hannibal believed the Kingpin when he informed him that he always collects his favours in the end.

Behind him, he heard the sound of a suitcase being zipped up. Will was clearly nearly ready to go himself.

“Ready to go?” Will asked from behind him.

“Yes.” Hannibal answered before closing his own suitcase and cutting into Will's personal space and faintly sniffing, he couldn't wait for them to get back so Will could get rid of the hotel scent he picked up. Perhaps Hannibal could buy him a whole set of bathing products that could motivate him into smelling better. Or perhaps, if Will was up to it he would allow Hannibal to bathe him or with him. That could be an interesting evening and Hannibal knows his own bathtub was big enough for both of them.

Smiling faintly Hannibal pulled back, enjoying that Will didn't stiffen up at all. Just merely quirked an eyebrow as a response. It goes to show how comfortable and relaxed Will seemed to feel around him. Something he encourages and finds himself enjoying. It was something else to have someone like Will and being able to have what Hannibal had with him without worrying about keeping his mask in place. Something that he found that would exhaust even him in the end.

They were greeted in the lobby by Jim Gordon who was without his partner. He bid them all a safe flight and a farewell. Jack made it clear that although he appreciated the help and the send-off, he wasn't entirely fond of how things were run here in Gotham. Something that only brought something like a grimace and a smile to Jim's face.

“Nobody does.” Was all he said, no doubt leaving out how and why it runs like that.

The drive to the airport was quiet, Will was still nursing his hand and Jack still eyeing it every now and again almost like he was hoping that he could will the answer out of Will on what happened. Something he would never find out if anyone had their way. Hannibal took a breath in and prepared himself for the busy airport and try and block out the scents as best as he could as he made do with airport restaurants and only half listened to Jack's conversations with Will only adding his own perspective when asked for.

He will have to admit that if anything, this trip proved to be productive in both his own observations and enlightening in regards to missed opportunities.

**_~^~ POV Change ~^~ Hannibal to Oswald ~^~_ **

It would be pointless to say that Oswald was pleased to hear that the FBI team was departing today, although they may not have caused too much trouble in regards to his business they were still a nuisance. In most ways anyway, he did enjoy the fact that Jim was pushed back into coming to Oswald for help. He did so enjoy working with his detective. Olga prattled on behind him, informing him that breakfast would be finished soon and that he should contact Jim so he wouldn't be late.

“He'll be here. He's just saying his farewell's.” Oswald corrected, turning sharply and headed towards the front door. He had another person coming, someone equal if not more important coming today. Home from a prestigious summer school, one that would assist in his speech difficulties. Or at least lay the foundation for his young boy so communication could come easier than a notepad. Oswald as well decided to learn American Sign Language so he could understand what Martin was trying to say. Soon he would implement that it would be a must for anyone working for him should they need to communicate with his boy.

He just hoped that Jim would accept Martin, if only because of how important the boy had become for Oswald. Especially since he had adoption papers tucked away in his office here at home. No one but Olga was aware of him deciding to officially take this boy and make him apart of Oswald's family. Giving the boy his last name, it had a nice ring to it. Martin Cobblepot.

As if on cue, a sleek black car pulled up as Oswald exited his house. Oswald contained his excitement at seeing the young boy climb out of the back of the vehicle, it became quite clear that the boy's youthful excitement has outdone Oswald's own as Martin made short work of the distance between them as he wrapped his arms tightly around Oswald's middle. Not for the first time did Oswald wonder what his Mother would think of Oswald now and what she would think of Martin, he liked to imagine that she would love him.

“Come, let's get you cleaned up. There's someone I would like you to meet.” Oswald said. Answering any questions as best that he could do, Martin had a bad habit of talking too fast when he's trying to sign but Oswald figured out enough to understand what he was saying. Only once did he have to ask him to repeat himself and stop him from writing it instead. Olga had no hesitation in taking the boy into a tight happy hug. The joyous atmosphere interrupted by the sound of another vehicle. Oswald left Martin with Olga to be tended to as he approached the front door, relieved that it was Jim. Relieved and anxious. A relationship was one thing, tentative and not as fragile as Jim would like to think of it. But this was something different and bigger than asking for help on a case.

“Jim!” Oswald greeted as soon as the detective was halfway tot he door. Jim seemed happy to see him, going so far as informing Oswald that it was his day off so he could spend it here if Oswald wanted. Which he did and bluntly informed Jim that he would be spending his time here today.

“I hope you're hungry, Olga has made her famous breakfast.” Oswald prattled on, excited and nervous because really how does one introduce a man he's in a relationship with and a boy he considers to be his especially considering up until now he managed to keep the two most important parts of his world separate. It was Jim who noticed the kid shoes first.

“Is there a kid here?” Jim asked and Oswald nearly panicked because it was too soon. But perhaps, breaking the ice would be best.

“Yes. He's mine, more or less.” Oswald answered and hesitated for a moment because he could see the questions forming in Jim's mind. How does Oswald have a kid? Why didn't he tell Jim sooner? With a deep breath in, Oswald continued, “He was an orphan I crossed paths with, at an orphanage that Sofia Falcone set up.” Oswald remembered her and the trouble that came with her. His mind threatened to go down a dark path because he also remembered Arkham, what he and Jim built together had come too far to let it crumble on old pain and betrayals. And with the joyous situation that was supposed to be happening, he didn't want those memories to cloud the event.

Jim seemed to put two and two together if the guilt was anything to go by. Oswald smiled and took his hand saying, “Water under the bridge, old friend.” But if they mess up – if Jim messes up that badly again Oswald doesn't know if he could salvage what he feels for the man. Not letting his mind get further than that, Oswald pushed forward and pulled Jim along with him as they entered the dining room. Olga was finishing setting up the table and Oswald was pleased to see that Martin was sitting at the table signing away at Victor who seemed to be entertained with the story. Now that Martin was back, Oswald could imagine that he would be getting spoiled by more than just Oswald.

“Hi Jim!” Victor greeted happily as he stood up straight. Oswald listened as Jim greeted him in return, Oswald could tell that Jim wasn't entirely fond of Victor but tolerated him as much as he could and in order to keep the situation as Oswald wants it, he dismissed the deadly killer. Watched as Victor bid Martin a farewell and in turn them. Jim seemed to be surprisingly nervous as he followed Oswald to the table and sat across from Martin with Oswald as the head of the table.

“Martin, this is Detective Jim Gordon.” Oswald introduces, he knows that Martin was aware of him given the whole mess with Sofia but an introduction was polite and it was proper. Martin waved happily as Oswald pushed forward and introduced Martin to Jim.

“It's nice to meet you Martin.” Jim greeted in return, clearly still trying to play catch up with the entire situation. Which was fine, Oswald could take control and make sure things go well and it was this ability that he seemed to do quite nicely as he carried on a conversation between the three of them. Once breakfast was over and Martin was allowed to go play Oswald found himself in sitting alone with Jim.

“So... you adopted Martin?” Jim asked, still seemingly unsure most likely trying to see how parenthood fits into Oswald's image. It doesn't, at least on the surface. And Oswald was aware of this, but he did care about Martin a great deal and woe to anyone who harmed the boy.

“Not yet, not officially. But I want to.” Oswald said, nobody could prepare him for how difficult this conversation seemed to be. Jim nodded, no doubt for once putting serious thought in what he was going to say, had this conversation happen before they were in a relationship Oswald could imagine that Jim would say something harsh and cutting which would only gain a fitting response from Oswald.

“You sure that's a good idea?” Jim said and Oswald takes it back, Jim clearly doesn't know when not to say something.

“Why?” Oswald spits out, he was trying so hard to contain himself and trying to keep his head above his emotions so this whole situation doesn't escalate. Jim seemed to grasp what he just said and how Oswald took it, didn't look entirely apologetic, but he did seem to be mentally back peddling.

“You have enemies. Like with Pyg, who's to say they won't aim their future attacks for the kid instead of you?” Jim pushed on, Oswald relented slightly when he let Jim's words sink in. Yes, he did think of this often. How could he not? He remembered what happened with his mother, how easy someone was able to control him and how someone got him under control the moment they had a butcher knife to Martin's throat. There wasn't a day that passed where he considered this.

“I considered that I thought it over a lot and I have plans in place to ensure that Martin is safe. Safer than my Mother was, Jim I know the risks.” Oswald said, wishing for a drink all of a sudden but deeming it too early still. Jim seemed to study him for a long moment before seemingly relenting on the matter. Accepting Oswald's choice and letting the day carry on as Oswald wanted it to. At least until his phone rang and the detective had to go to a crime scene. Oswald made a promise to catch that killer first because how dare they ruin what was supposed to be a good day.

Before Jim left, he kissed Oswald's cheek and whispered, “Congratulations on your future adoption.” Oswald wondered why he was whispering until he spotted Martin approaching. Jim bid him farewell as well before heading to the car. It would be later that night that Oswald celebrated over a slice of cake with Martin who broke down in tears and held onto Oswald like he was his only lifeline.

Yes, Oswald would have to say that life was good for him. His relationship with Jim was still present and although it was due to change some with the fact that Martin was back, Oswald had no doubt that everything would work out.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope I don't butcher the characters, but some things don't follow the same events in the series of both shows. They have been retrofitted to fit what I'm trying to write here to some degree. I do hope that it's enjoyable all the same.


End file.
